Online Love
by anime2naruto
Summary: As the Naruto gang are about to go to college Sakura goes on the net and checks out the school.After going on a chat room she may have fond love.full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Online love**_

**_A/N: After watching A Cinderalla Story I just wanted to make a AU story on the Naruto Gang!_**

**_Summary: After High School Sakura searches for a college over the internet and finds a good site. There's a chat room so she thought there could be other people liking this college. She meets someone on the chat room and when she meets him will they truly be together? _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and never will._**

……………

_**Summer time!**_

"Yamanaka Ino." Called out the principal giving out diplomas. "Nara Shikamaru, Uzamaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura." I got up ignoring the other names he's calling. Naruto gives me a thumbs up and Temari winks at me as she grasps Shikamaru tight. Kiba smiles as Ino kisses his cheek. I just stood proud as all of my friends and I graduate at last.

"Can you believe we are over with high school and off to the world of party!" Tenten cries.

"The world isn't all about parties." Neji says crossing his arms.

"I love you when you do that!" Tenten purrs. Neji blushes as Tenten creeps up his shirt.

"Get a room you two." Naruto yells. I giggle.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going for the summer?" Rock lee asks. I shrug.

"My parents are gone for next couple months so I'm staying home looking for a apartment and college." I say as we walk toward my ride.

"Too bad… you are screwing up our traditional summer vacation." Shaikamaru says.

"Ok maybe I could join you guys… but cut me some slack." I say.

"Sakura! You've got to stop stressing! We all know you are going to the greatest school in the state! And thanks to you we are going to!" Tenten says. I sigh but I have to admit, Kohona University is the greatest school I've heard so far…and I did help everyone go to the same school I am.

"Ok ok…but I'm going to still check out the site." I say. She just shrugs in agreement and dropped them of to the graduation party. "Bye!"

"You're not coming?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah. Sorry. See on the trip!" I wave.

"Geez Gaara, you're such a dog." Temari says.

"Why am I a dog?!" Gaara says to his obnoxious sister.

"You two just broke up hm k? She's over you…stop trying to get her back because you know she just like you as a friend now." Temari said sipping a drink. Gaara sighs and goes back to the party. I get home and quickly grab a snack and drink to prepare for a computer addiction night. You know…find something cool on the net and get off at midnight or later.

"Lets see…aha! KU(Kohona I say out loud. I look at the cost per room and activities available during each semester. Then I nitice the 'Chat room' icon. I click it and type 'BloomingFlower'

"Woah…Lots of chatters." I see that there is a room for the graduated. 22 people.

End of Sakuras POV

**BloomingFlower says: Hi! **

**Flyingmonkey: Hey! U a graduate 2?**

**BloomingFlower: Yup. Looking forward to college.**

**PepperDemon: Yeah…no parents, all day party!**

**BloomingFlower: Yeah…**

_Lots of chatting later_

_**RavenWizard signs on**_

**BloomingFlower: Hi RW!**

**RavenWizard: hn…**

**BloomingFlower: eh…a lil mor than that…**

**BloomingFlower: maybe a greeting?**

**RavenWizard: moo**

**BloomingFlower?-?**

_BloomingFlower Pm s RavenWizard_

**BloomingFlower: hi**

**RavenWizard: hi…**

**BloomingFlower: hoho…so this raven speaks?**

**RavenWizard: ahaha. I see that this flower is annoying like the bees around it**

**BloomingFlower: ur mean!**

**RavenWizard: childish**

**BloomingFlower: evil wizard**

**RavenWizard: smelly flower**

**BloomingFlower: lol asl?**

**RavenWizard?-?**

**BloomingFlower: age/sex/location silly**

**RavenWizard: you 1#**

**BloomingFlower: y me? I asked u!!!**

**RavenWizard: u first than I tell u mine**

**BloomingFlower: u ass…fine 17/f/home**

**RavenWizard: 17/m/ home**

**BloomingFlower: poser!**

**RavenWizard: stop acting like a lil grl**

**BloomingFlower: stop being a jerk!**

**RavenWizard: so we seem to be the same age**

**BloomingFlower: I guess…**

**RavenWizard: wats ur name?**

**BloomingFlower: my name?**

**RavenWizard: yes, a name given to you once you were born to label you so you can be greeted easily**

**BloomingFlower: I'm not stupid! **

**RavenWizard: I'm not to sure… evil smirk**

**BloomingFlower: my name is none of ur freakin business!**

**RavenWizard: I'm impressed**

**BloomingFlower: nani?-?**

**RavenWizard: at least I know ur not that stupid**

**BloomingFlower: wats that supposed to mean?!**

**RavenWizard: ur not a name giving to a stranger person**

**BloomingFlower: well I'll tell u mine if u tell me urs**

**RavenWizard: Bob**

**BloomingFlower: sally**

**RavenWizard: that wasn't my real name you know evil grin**

**BloomingFlower: and that wasn't mine stupid :P **

**RavenWizard: grin fades for a flower ur sneaky as a fox**

**BloomingFlower: for a wizard u have no good tricks**

**RavenWizard: so we will not know eachothers names, but can we know eachother?**

**BloomingFlower: gladly**

**RavenWizard: so…what's your fav cartoonetwork cartoon?**

**BloomingFlower: what else? The ppg! Blossom is the best!**

**RavenWizard: dexters laboratory**

**BloomingFlower: those two are so cute together!**

**RavenWizard: how so?**

**BloomingFlower: this doujinshi comic made from bleedman on dA**

**RavenWizard: I've seen that comic. It was interesting**

**BloomingFlower: and cute. I'm sad that deedee is dead and mandark was so emo he exploded himself but it was a great story**

**RavenWizard: u sound like a bubbly girl**

**BloomingFlower: and u sound like a jerk again!**

Sakura can't help but act like a child around the boy, but it's just too fun!

Sasuke is amused by the childish girl who is indeed entertaining. The two went on about their lives and seem to have forgotten the thing called sleep as both at the same time received a call.

**BloomingFlower: I got a call**

**RavenWizard: same here**

"Hello?" Sakura says sheepishly on the phone.

"Sakura! You're up! Ok be sure to pack up! We're leavin noon taday!" says Ino voice. Sakura glances at the time. 7:30?! Holy dancing hula girls! I was on that long?!

"Ok…Thanks Ino." Sakura says trying to sound awake.

………..

"Sasuke here…" Sasuke says staring at the screen awaiting the girls' reply.

"Oi! What's up! Remember me?" says a loud and annoying voice.

"I don't recall knowing an idiot…" he says knowing very well who it was.

"Shut up Sasuke!" yells Naruto. "I was calling when you're coming here?! I mean you promised to come on that trip I told you about!"

"I know…I'll be there at noon okay? Satisfied?" Sasuke says still awaiting a reply.

"Like a monkey with a banana!!!" Naruto yells happily ending the conversation. I hung up the phone a glance at the clock. 7:30. Woah…I never knew I'd talk to a stranger that long…

…………

**BloomingFlower: srry…long call**

**RavenWizard: np**

**BloomingFlower: got a look at the time??!! Guess we've been chatting for a while…**

**RavenWizard: well I better start packing. I'm meeting a friend of mine and I still need a lot t do b4 I leave**

**BloomingFlower: I see what you mean…I guess I might see u at college eh?**

**RavenWizard: that'll be nice**

**BloomingFlower: bye**

**RavenWizard: cya**

_BllomingFlower signs out, RavenWizard signs out_

……………

Next Chapter: Road Trip!

I'm so bored I make a story like this…well enjoy and hope you like. R n R plz.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Road Trip!!!**_

**_A/N: So this is a bit OOC, but I'm just beginning and trying to fix stuff when needed. I love the help so please help me more but sound nicer._**

…………_**..I don't own Naruto………..**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura got some sleep before leaving for the trip. Little did she know that another was coming along.

The Uchiha grabs his cell phone and looked at the time, 10:00 am. 2 hours before he takes off. He looks back at his computer screen regretting not accepting that laptop his ex girlfriend offered him. Oh well, he sighs and leaves his room quiet and dead.

Sakura wakes up to find she must leave immediately and gathers her stuff as fast as she could. She greeted her family good bye and grab her car keys.

……..

As Naruto looked back at the time Ino glares at the road hoping to find the two late companions. Tenten sighs as Lee starts on about his talent and his favorite teacher of all time. Temrai leans against the wall staring at the clear blue sky just wait to relax against the shine sun near the lake. Hinata heads off to the store for food and Neji said he'll make sure their stuff is place. Finally someone shouts,

"Where are they?! We should be on the road smoking weed or something!" Kiba yells.

"You are not coming along if you smoke weed or any crap!" Kankoru yells. Shaking her head Ino finally spots Sasuke and Sakura. Not at the same time but better late than never.

………

Sakura gets out of her car looking at her friends glaring at her.

"My bad! Got stuck in traffic… Any way! I brought some cash just in case." She says.

"Never mind that! We're burning day light!" Naruto yells. Sasuke looks at the pink haired girl and shuts his eyes ignoring the complaints of his idiotic friend.

"Lets just go…" Neji says. Hinata comes back with bunches of food and candy for her friends and headed for her car.

"Shino will take the lead okay?" Tenten explains to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura shots a surprise look at the raven head and attempts to greet him.

"Hi. I'm Sakura you?" she says as friendly as she could. Sasuke looks at her oddly due to the fact she has pink hair.

"Hn…" he says and leaves to get into his car. Sakura glares at the rude dude and gets into his car.

………Sakura's POV……….

We finally get to our cabins. Star Lake…Brings me way back…Every summer we are supposed to keep the tradition of coming here together. We are all best of friends. That raven idiot although…I'm not to sure about him… But who ever he is no one treats me that way. I'm bunking with the usual people. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari. First we all set out the lake and dive in it with the cloths on our backs.

"Alright boys! Lets make this interesting…" Ino says. "Who ever team reaches that tree with the broken boat against it last will have to get the fire wood." The boys grin and was ready to begin.

"Get your wood picking hands ready girls, because you're gong down!" Naruto yells.

"In your dreams whiskers!!!" Tenten yells. Shino did the count down and I glared at the mystery dude. When Shino counts to 0 I dived into the water quickly. As cold as it is I'm just glad I wore shorts so I won't get colder with water in my pants.

"Sakura we will come get you!" I hear Kiba yell. I giggle with my face in the water thinking this is my time to shine! Couple yards away and I hear splashing. With a quick glance I see that chicken boy. I hurrily swan toward the tree and trip. Great, I sigh. Chicken boy gets out of the water and sprints toward the tree. I pick my self up and ran as fast as I could. I tried flying toward the tree and everything went dark.

"She's waking." Temari says. I wake up in the lap of Naruto.

"Haha! You hit your head on the tree!" he laughs. I punched his face.

"You shouldn't be laughing. The boys lost and you better get some wood right now." Shikamaru yells. I get up, there is that chicken boy.

"Serves you right!" I yell at him.

"What did Sasuke do?" Naruto asks.

"Sasuke?" I say. I blink.

"That's my name…" he says.

"You could have told me that!!!!" I yell annoyed. Everybody stares at us with silence. Finally I say, "Well… get some wood guys…" I say calmly. Shikamaru gets up and drags Kiba away. Everyone shivers when a cold wind blows.

"I'll dry up, come on girls." Temari says. As Sasuke gets up I notice that Ino was looking and the two butt cheeks and looks like she has a dirty thought. I finally get up and just grabbed a towel and hurried to my laptop. Typing fast I got to the chat room hoping to spot RavenWizard. No luck… I sigh and feel someone staring at me. I turn and Gaara was looking at the screen.

"G-Gaara!" I shriek. He blinks. "You scared me…what's up?"

"You brought your laptop? Isn't this a summer trip?" he says. I sweat drop.

"I know, I just wanted to check stuff on the net." I smile. He smiles back but looks like he has something else to say but doesn't.

"Hey Gaara!!! You better help out!!! Stop flirting with Sakura!" Naruto yells. Shino nods in agreement and goes back to the forest. Gaara glares at him.

"Don't kill him on the first day ok?" I say friendly. He sighs and pats a goodbye. Sasuke comes back with a huge pile of wood and drops them against my feet. I look up glaring and he spots my laptop.

"Naruto," He calls out. "WHAT?!" Naruto yells. "Let me have your laptop." He says. Naruto comes back and dives into his bag. He gets out a laptop and gives it to Sasuke. Sasuke takes a seat and once it opened his jaw dropped and glanced at Naruto.

"What the hell is this?" he asks. I stood up to see. My eyes widen and saw an anime naked babe with huge boobs. Naruto blushes and begins to drool.

"Naruto you pervert!!!" I say slapping him. Hinata comes out and Naruto quickly covered the screen.

"Hey Naruto…" she says in her small voice. Naruto laughs nervously and runs away taking her hand.

"Lets go to the lake ok Hinata?" He says. Hinata blushes. They stop at the lake and I return to my seat. Sasuke starts typing away. I look back at my screen, _RavenWizard _logged on. I smile.

_Private chat_

**BloomingFlower: hey!!!**

**RavenWizard: hey**

**BloomingFlower: wats up?**

**RavenWizard: the sky**

**BloomingFlower: ur sarcasm is not appreciated…**

**BloomingFlower: I mean it**

**RavenWizard: I'm at some lake**

**BloomingFlower: cool same here**

**RavenWizard: weird eh?**

**BloomingFlower: well there is this pig headed guy that is oh so annoying…**

**RavenWizard: well there is this girl full of pink and perkieness**

**BloomingFlower: lol**

**BloomingFlower: how are things?**

**RavenWizard: usual**

**BloomingFlower: usual? **

**RavenWizard: of course, hanging with annoying people**

**BloomigFlower: same here…**

**RavenWizard: I guess we are stuck with annoying people…**

**BloomingFlower: yup**

"Sasuke! Sakura! Help start the fire pit!" Rock Lee yells. I groan and type a quick goodbye and shut the laptop down. Sasuke gets up and helps out. I notice that he left the laptop on and saw something that was shocking. He just signed out of the KU chat room that I was on.

…………..

Next chapter: Bed time wonders

Hope you like. Review plz!


End file.
